Wings of Tragedy
by Eiki-chan
Summary: Arg! Why can't I ever write a good summary! New friends, new memories but will this happiness Molly has found in a new friend last?
1. Chapter 1

Wings of Tragedy

By: Eiki-chan

"Hey Molly where are you going?" Jordan asked as Molly raced down the stairs.

"Why should I tell you?" Molly asked with a smile.

Unfortunately before Jordan could say anything Molly had ran out of the hanger and out of sight.

"What's with that girl?" Jordan asked himself as he scratched his head.

It was a clear day as Molly ran along the dirt path. She had no real reason for being happy but all the same she felt content. While she ran she looked up at the sky. Everything seemed calm and peaceful. Suddenly Molly fell backward…she had been looking up at the sky and forgot to look where she was going.

"Ouch, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Molly said rubbing her head.

"Neither was I!"

Molly looked up to see a girl around her age. Long brown hair and slightly tan skin the girl seemed almost normal. It wasn't until they both stood up Molly realized like everyone else on this planet the girl was an alien.

The girl had what looked to be feathery antenna and brown wings that looked almost as though they were a cape.

"Sorry, I sometimes forget to look where I'm going!" The girl said with a cheery smile.

Molly smiled in return, "I guess we both forgot to look where we were going."

They both started laughing at the strange coincident. It wasn't until later Molly learned the girl, who's name was Jazmere , had come from a planet known as Mirl. The people from this planet resembled moth like creatures.

"Come on try it!" Jazmere said.

"I don't know if I can…" Molly said as she looked at the strange food Jazmere had given her.

Molly wouldn't have been so hesitant if it weren't for the fact the strange food on the skewer was still moving!

"Tell you what, you try it and I'll try this soda thing."

Recently Molly had found the soda in the hanger. Apparently Jordan had snuck it aboard before he and the others were rushed into space.

"Ok on three!" Jazmere said.

"One.."

"Two…"

"THREE!"

Both of them tried each others different food but at almost the same time they spit it out.

"Eww eww eww!" Molly cried, "It was moving in my mouth!"

"You think that was bad this stuff is all fizzy!" Jazmere said sticking out her tongue.

All at once they both burst out laughing. For the first time Molly had someone she could talk to.

"Hey Molly!"

Molly and Jazmere both looked up. Jordan was heading towards them.

"Hey Molly Don Wei wants us back at the hanger."

"What? Why?

"He says he wants to make sure the Arrow is working ok."

Jazmere looked up at Jordan.

"What?" Jordan asked noticing Jazmere was staring at him.

"…Your funny looking."

Jordan was unable to reply…Molly suddenly starting laughing so much she fell backwards off the bench she and Jazmere were sitting on.

"Hey Molly he's not your boyfriend is he?" Jazmere asked pointing to Jordan.

At the same time Jordan and Molly shouted, "NO!"

"Oh."

Jordan and Molly's faces were both red. Jazmere waved goodbye as Molly and Jordan headed down the path back to the Earth teams hanger.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Wings of Tragedy

By: Eiki-chan

Chapter 2

Outside the hanger Don Wei was waiting. As always he had a stern expression on his face. No one would ever be able to tell that this man had once been a caring husband and father to a young girl.

Don Wei looked at Molly but decided not to say anything. It was a good choice fact being they almost always ended up in an argument with each other.

Molly boarded the Arrow along with Jordan and they began the test flight. It seemed everything was going smoothly until suddenly the controls started to malfunction. The source of the problem was unknown as Molly tried to regain control.

Suddenly Molly realized she herd something as she was struggling to keep the Arrow in the air. It was some sort of screeching noise…

Finally Molly was able to land the arrow safely on the ground. The noise had stopped but Don Wei did not look happy.

"Molly what was that!" He shouted as Molly got out of the Arrow.

"I don't know the controls started to go crazy!"

Without warning a screeching noise pierced the air causing everyone to cover their ears.

"What the hell is that!" Jordan yelled.

All of a sudden a large shadow overcast the area. Molly and the others looked up to see a giant Moth like creature flying above them.

Jordan looked over at Molly, "What is that one of your prince charming's pets?"

Jordan received a kick in the leg for his comment as Molly looked at the giant moth.

"I wonder…" Molly thought.

"SHAZA!" Someone yelled.

Molly turned to see Jazmere running down the path.

Naturally though Jazmere had forgotten to look where she was going…Jazmere suddenly knocked over Don Wei.

Jazmere turned her head back, "Sorry old man!"

The Earth team started to burst out laughing at Jazmere's apology.

"Shaza you bad girl!" Jazmere yelled. "Get down here this minute!"

The giant moth slowly made its way down eventually landing on the soft green grass. Jazmere walked over and gently stroked the creature.

"So is this uhh…yours?" Molly asked walking over to Jazmere.

Jazmere turned her head, "Yes Shaza here is what I use to race, unfortunately she escaped my planets hanger."

"Why was it screeching?"

"Screeching?" Jazmere thought for a moment before she hit herself on the head.

"Oopsy, I forgot to feed her! She's probably angry that's why she was probably screeching."

Jordan walked up to them, "What does something this big eat?"

"Your not very small you tell me." Jazmere said petting Shaza.

Molly had trouble containing her laughter. Jordan walked away knowing his comments would probably earn him another kick in the leg.

Molly turned back to Jazmere, "So what does she eat?"

Jazmere pointed to the ground, "She mainly feeds off of grass…she can feed off other things but I'd rather not discuss that…"

Molly smiled trusting Jazmere. Suddenly something caught Jazmere's attention as a grin spread across her face.

"Prince Aikka!" She yelled.

Molly's face went red as she turned to see Prince Aikka walking down the path. In an instance though she almost started laughing. Jazmere had nearly knocked him over as she gave him a hug.

Prince Aikka patted Jazmere's head, "I see you are doing well Lady Jazmere."

Jazmere's eye twitched slightly, "NO LADY DON'T CALL ME LADY IT'S JUST JAZMERE!"

Prince Aikka smiled and then looked up noticing Molly.

"Um uh hello Prince Aikka." Molly said nervously.

Prince Aikka smiled at her, making Molly blush.

"You guys know each other." Jazmere asked.

Prince Aikka smiled, "Yes.."

But before Prince Aikka could finish Jazmere's curiosity showed itself.

"Do you guys like each other?"

This time both of them became red in the face.

"We are merely friends." Prince Aikka said unable to look at Molly.

Jazmere had a grin on her face. The two feathery antenna started to move.

"Really because from what I can tell…OWW Oww Oww!"

Prince Aikka had pulled one of the antenna on Jazmere's head.

"Never pull my antenna!" Jazmere said rubbing her head.

Prince Aikka's face was red, he already knew Jazmere was able to detect a person's emotional waves using her antenna.

"Um anyways Jazmere how do you know the Prince?" Molly asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"The Nourasian's are good friends with the Mirl." Jazmere said stroking her antenna.

"Like you couldn't tell from the giant bugs…" Jordan said sitting nearby.

Molly glared at Jordan.

"Lady Jazmere it is almost time for the race!" Someone called.

Everyone looked up to see a young man standing in the distance. Jazmere turned, her eye twitching…

"What did I tell you about calling me 'Lady'?

The man became nervouse, "But my Lady…"

"ARRG!" Jazmere suddenly yelled running towards the man…

Molly and Prince Aikka stood watching as Jazmere chased him around the field. They both started to laugh at the strange sight. Suddenly Jazmere caught up with the man and tackled him causing a cloud of dust to arise. When the dust had settled Jazmere was sitting on the mans back…

"Hey you guys want to come and watch the race!" She shouted.

Within moments Molly and Prince Aikka were atop Shaza, Jazmere carefully guiding Shaza.

Molly looked up at the sky…it had become strangely dark.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Molly thought to herself.

They soon reached the stone stadium and Jazmere let them off.

"I'll see you after the race!" She said as she waved goodbye.

She entered with Shaza into the racing circle. Suddenly it became deathly silent as a large stone like creature made its way to the circle.

"W-What is that?" Molly asked.

"Kruzeq…" Prince Aikka said.

"Kruzeq?"

"They are people who ride those stone creatures very little is known about them."

"But how can that creature race?" Molly thought to herself.

Molly soon realized she had started to tremble. Any moment the signal to start would launch the race into motion.

Jazmere looked up at Prince Aikka and Molly. With her always cheerful smile she waved up to them.

The signal to start was fired and the race began…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Wings of Tragedy

By: Eiki-chan

Chapter 3

It was dark as the race began. Jazmere had taken the lead with Shaza. The Kruzeq were not far behind which surprised everyone. Such a massive creature able to fly in the air would shock anyone.

Molly looked at Prince Aikka.

"Why is it so hard to ask him a question!" Molly thought to herself. She was never able to talk to Prince Aikka without becoming embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" Aikka asked.

"What! Yes, why wouldn't I be!" Molly said completely embarrassed at how the words had seemed to all have slipped out.

"Great…" Molly siad, "That was a complete failure."

Molly took a deep breathe before she was finally able to say something correctly, "You seem to know Jazmere really well."

Molly couldn't help but feel Aikka wanted to laugh at her.

"The Nourasian's and the Mirl have always been peaceful people. Many times Jazmere would come to Nourasia with her family."

"Really?" Molly asked.

Prince Aikka smiled at her, "Jazmere is what you could call a younger sister except for the fact she rather old."

"Huh?"

"She is over twelve hundred years old…"

"WHAT!" Molly cried out shocked….and then embarrassed once more for everyone was staring at her.

"Well at least I know why these two are so friendly with each other…" Molly thought to herself, recalling that they could resemble a brother sister relationship…thankfully that was the only relationship.

Suddenly there was a gasp from the crowd. It seemed as though Jazmere had been keeping the lead up until something unforeseen happened.

Throughout the stadium there was a commotion,

" Hey you can't aim for the pilot!"

"They should be disqualified!"

Molly leaned over to see the Kruzeq creature spitting out rocks. The only troubling thing was that it was aiming right at the pilot. All of sudden the creature seemed to go mad. Without warning it attacked Shaza…the giant insect let out a piercing scream.

This race was no longer to see who could make it to the finish line it was a race for ones life. The stone giant smashed Shaza into the ground, Jazmere would have been thrown onto the ground except for the fact she drew out her wings at the last possible second.

"Shaza!" Jazmere cried.

It was to late though the stone giant had torn the giant insect to shreds. Jazmere stood trembling as she overlooked the sickening sight.

"S-Shaza?…" She said with a forced smile, "C-come on now, y-your only playing right?"

The giant suddenly turned its gaze towards Jazmere. The crowd was in an uproar, questions flying through the air as to what should be done.

The giant slowly approached Jazmere. Jazmere was trembling as she looked to the ground tears painting the dirt.

"Why did you…. This was only a race…"

The giant was unaffected by her words. It seemed as though its only thoughts were to get rid of anyone who dare stood in its way.

Molly looked out onto the scene afraid of what might happen next. Suddenly it seemed as though her voice was taken by the sight that took place before her eyes.

The giant lashed out trying to crush Jazmere but all of a sudden it was over…a screech and then nothing. The stone giant seemed to have…what could only be described as break. Nothing left but a pile of soot the pilot nowhere in sight.

Jazmere stood trying to catch her breathe tears pouring out of her eyes…"I never wanted… this to happen."

Suddenly the sky cleared revealing a beautiful full moon. Molly could not help but stare at the sight before her. Jazmere who had once been a dark colored girl seemed almost as pale as the moonlight. Everything from her hair to her skin seemed white. Her wings looked as though they were torn to shreds.

"W-What's going on?" Molly asked.

"Amongst our people this is what we call death."

Molly looked up to see the young man from earlier that day.

"What do you mean death?"

"The people of Mirl can live thousands of years unfortunately what Jazmere has just done can bring death within mere seconds. In other words taking ones life no matter who's life it is, is strictly forbidden and results in almost immediate death."

Molly's eyes widened. She looked to Prince Aikka who said nothing.

"T-That's not fair they…!"

"It is a law amongst our people, Jazmere knows this and excepted the consequence."

"B-But…" Molly couldn't stand it anymore without thinking she ran. She ran out from the stadium back to the Earth teams hanger.

"Hey Molly your friend win?" Jordan asked as Molly entered the hanger.

"Just shut up Jordan!" Molly yelled running to her room.

She didn't know how long she stayed in her room. Suddenly she herd a tapping and looked to her window.

"Now why are you crying?"

Molly couldn't believe her eyes. Jazmere was smiling at her from outside her window.

"J-Jaz…"

"I can still fly you know!" She said smiling.

"But I thought…"

"I've got about an hour before my life is up I might as well enjoy it right?"

Molly didn't know what to do. Everything was such a mess. Before she knew it Jazmere had taken her hand and they were in the sky.

"How can you be so happy?" Molly asked looking down.

"Live life to its fullest! I'm over twelve hundred years old I think I've lived a pretty good life!"

"But aren't you afraid!"

"Of what, dying? Why should I be? Every life comes to an end Molly no one is an exception to that."

Molly was unsure of what to say. Soon they landed on the ground. It was a beautiful night as the moon was reflected on the waters surface.

"Listen Molly in life we make decisions that effect our future. The decision I made was of my own. This decision has its consequences but I don't regret making it."

"But…what…why…" Molly was just unable to say anything right.

"I don't have regrets Molly…I was able to meet you and so many through out my life so I'm happy."

"…Eva."

"What?" Jazmere asked looking at her.

"My name is…my name is Eva." She said tears flowing down her face.

Jazmere smiled, "Eva, what beautiful name."

Jazmere smiled as she hugged Eva. "Don't worry I'll be cheering for you all the way through."

Eva looked up. Jazmere looked as though she was glowing.

Jazmere than took Eva's hands, "Eva there are many who have searched a lifetime to witness the death of a Mirl. It is said a Mirl's death is one of the most beautiful in the universe. It is very rare and only a few have witnessed it. I brought you here so you could see it."

Eva's voice was no where to be found as Jazmere stepped back.

"You better keep smiling!" Jazmere said.

Suddenly it was as though Jazmere was fading.

"Remember Eva I'll be cheering for you so good luck!" Jazmere said as she winked.

Suddenly Jazmere's image burst into thousands of lights. They all seemed to be flying through the air. Soon the started to float higher and higher into the sky. With one last burst of light a new image could be seen in the sky. It was as though it was snowing stars.

Molly wiped away the tears in her eyes. She looked up into the sky as a smile spread across her face.

"Ill win Jazmere, you just watch!" Molly thought as she headed back to the hanger.

The End.

* * *

…Eiki-chan is pretty much huddled up in a dark corner at the moment. Massive writers block does strange things to people. Don't you agree? This is pretty much it for the story because I can' think of anything else plus I don't think this fanfic's all that interesting as it is. Eiki-chan is know banging her head on a nearby table..."Why-can't-I come-up-with-a descent-story!" Give me ideas please! T-T...soon passes out from concussion...oh dear may not be able to write for awhile! 


End file.
